Don't Push Me
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU, based off of the new promo. One-shot. Kurt's never seen Blaine that angry before. Slash. Klaine


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Don't Push Me<br>****Summary: AU, based off of the new promo. One-shot. Kurt's never seen Blaine that angry before. Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: Drama/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T for boy/boy kissing  
><strong>**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: from the new promo that aired last night after Grilled Cheesus.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think about a shopping trip this weekend?"<p>

Kurt smiles at Mercedes as he places his books back in his locker.

"Do you even have to ask? How does Saturday afternoon sound?" he says as he shoulders his Marc Jacobs messenger bag.

Suddenly Kurt's phone vibrates, signalling a new text message. His eyes light up and a smile graces his lips when he sees who's sent it.

**From: Blaine  
><strong>_I'm still not used to seeing you out of your uniform. :)_

He and Blaine have been dating for over a month now, and Kurt couldn't be happier. Sure the fact that he decided to transfer two weeks ago makes it more difficult, but thankfully his boyfriend understands why Kurt left Dalton - he wasn't happy.

Mercedes smirks at seeing her best friend's expression.

"Blaine?" she asks.

He nods. Mercedes just smiles, reaches over and squeezes his arm.

Kurt frowns at the message, then turns around.

And there he is, leaning against the wall by the trophy case, staring at his phone.

Kurt's jaw nearly drops off of his face because not only is Blaine here at McKinley, he's in _regular clothes_. Instead of the uniform, he has a dark green jacket on over a black t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. The only thing that looks out of place is his hair, which remains perfectly gelled back.

He vaguely contemplates taking away his boyfriend's hair gel - he probably uses as much as Mr. Schuester does on his own hair.

He types a quick message back.

**To: Blaine  
><strong>_You look pretty hot yourself, Anderson. :)_

He hits 'Send', and waits.

Mercedes rolls her eyes, says she'll call him later, and leaves.

* * *

><p>Kurt watches Blaine, who checks his phone again. When he looks up, a dazzling smile appears on his face when his eyes find Kurt's.<p>

Kurt closes his locker and resists the urge to throw himself at his boyfriend, walking over slowly instead.

"Blaine." he says softly.

The shorter boy smiles, and takes Kurt's hand in his own before pulling him into a hug. Kurt nearly melts into the embrace, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. When Blaine pulls back a moment later, it's only to lean forward and pull Kurt in for a short kiss.

What Kurt doesn't count on, is what happens next.

"Hey homos this isn't some circus. If you wanna suck each other's faces off go back to that fancy ass school of f -"

Kurt blocks out the slur, but Blaine turns to face Karofsky, the look on his face feral.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Kurt wants to tell Blaine to leave it alone; Karofsky hasn't really bothered him since he came back. He knows Blaine kissing him set the jock off, and he's about to say something but Karofsky cuts him off.

"You heard me, hobbit," he snaps, "You wanna suck Hummel's face off, don't do it in a place where no one wants to see you flaunt your disease -"

"Let me make something clear, alright? You can say whatever the hell you want about me, Karofsky." snaps Blaine, "but you do not insult my _boyfriend._"

"Oh so Hummel found someone as loud and annoying as he is? Fascinating." says Karofsky sarcastically.

"Don't push me." Blaine warns angrily.

Kurt's eyes widen and for a moment he's back in the locker room with Karofsky.

_Do not push me, Hummel!_

He blocks out the flashback and watches the exchange happening between his former tormentor and his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but who said a coward like you could tell me what to do?" Karofsky smirks. "Remember last time? I do believe Hummel had to save _your _ass because you wimped out."

Blaine looks furious. This is something Kurt's not used to...and it scares him. He's never seen Blaine this angry before.

And before he can do anything, Blaine actually steps forward and _shoves _the jock away from him.

Karofsky's too stunned to do anything at first, but then he gets angry and takes a step forward.

"Blaine." says Kurt, keeping his voice calm. "He's not worth it."

Blaine doesn't seem to hear him.

"Hey!"

All three boys turn to see Finn, of all people, walking toward them. Kurt nearly smiles in relief.

"Leave them alone, man." he tells Karofsky. "I mean it."

And the scary thing is that Karofsky just backs away, stares at Kurt for a moment, and then takes off at a run.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt says quietly.

His step-brother attempts to smile, and then Kurt turns his attention to Blaine.

"Come on." He reaches over and slips his hand into Blaine's. "Blaine. _Blaine._"

Blaine flinches and looks at him.

"Sorry." he mumbles, giving Kurt's hand a gentle sqeeze.

They don't say a word to each other as they leave the school.

* * *

><p>In the McKinley parking lot, they sit in silence in Kurt's Navigator.<p>

"You want to tell me what happened in there?" Kurt asks softly.

"I lost control." says Blaine simply.

"What?"

"I just - I couldn't handle him being like that. All I could think of was when you told me about the kiss, and combine that with him insulting us - I just broke." he smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to ever see me like that."

He reaches over and gently touches Kurt's cheek.

"I still have issues from before I transfered to Dalton." he says. "I keep a mask on, Kurt...and it slipped today. I don't ever want it to come all the way off - especially in front of you. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Kurt is quiet for a moment. Blaine watches him closely, and is mildly surprised when the counter tenor pulls him in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." he says softly when they break apart.

"For what?"

"Defending me. Defending _us_."

Blaine leans over and kisses him passionately. He's smiling when they break apart, both panting slightly.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just want something like this to happen...<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames please.**


End file.
